


Shooting stars.

by lxstinthedream



Series: Pride month series [4]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shooting Stars, english version, friends to lovers????? idk, italy is beautiful tbh, stream twilight, super fluff, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Who said getting lost in an unknown city wasn’t worth it?





	Shooting stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm here again with the second English work of this series. I hope you're liking them as much as I like writing this little stories. 
> 
> Remember you can follow me on twitter @lxstinthedream; and let me know what you think about my works ~
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes. Sorry!!!

“By the way, guys, we already know where you’re going to film the music video and the photoshoot for your new album” says the producer.

“Where?”

“Italy” tells the manager to the five members that are reunited with him in a little squared room of the company. “We’ll go there next week”

 

Italy. Hwanwoong’s eyes light up with the mention of the place. The boy, who is an art history enthusiast, has always wanted to visit the european country and contemplate with his own eyes the monuments, the buildings and the sceneries he has looked into before. Smiling, he looks at his members to see their reactions and, when he goes over everyone’s faces, his smile disappears. Ravn is still on hiatus and it isn’t confirmed yet if he’s going to participate in this comeback.

 

“And it is not the only surprise”

“There’s more?” asks Geonhak raising an eyebrow. Being the second rapper, he has assumed the role of the eldest one since ONEUS does not have a leader.

“Wait a minute”

 

Their manager and producer stand up and go out the room. The five boys look at each other without understanding a single thing and wait for the older men to come back. The last time they had been reunited like that they were told that Youngjo would take a rest from the band’s activities because of health reasons. Hwanwoong, however, takes his phone to open KakaoTalk, and then touches the chat he has with his favourite hyung, who still hasn’t read his good morning text. Then, right when he’s about to tell Ravn that they’re going to Italy, the door opens again.

 

“Do you really think I was gonna miss a trip to Italy?”

 

Seoho, Keonhee, Geonhak and Xion laugh when they hear the eldest and welcome him. They stand up and go to hug and greet their hyung, who they haven’t seen for a month, even though they have kept in touch. The dancer, however, is the last one that approaches Youngjo and embraces him tightly, resting his head on the other’s chest.

 

“Finally” whispers the dancer at the feeling of Ravn resting his chin on top of his head.

 

_________

 

Ten days later, all members are having dinner at the restaurant of the hotel they’re staying in. It has buffet service and since they are able to rest the next day, they’re taking the moment easy. The boys feel like a group of friends that are on a trip in order to forget their monotonous lives for a while.

 

“Keonhee!” at the sight of the vocalist standing up to get more food, Ravn takes his plate and goes with the younger. “Wait, can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Do you mind switching rooms for tonight?

 

Keonhee looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile on his face. The reason why he’s asking that question is that Ravn’s roommate was Seoho and the vocalist’s one, Hwanwoong.

 

“What do I get in return?”

“You get to sleep with Seoho” Youngjo pouts. “Please…”

“Just use protection and lube”

“Hey!”

 

The taller one goes to the counter where the trays with every kind of pasta are located. It is obvious for everyone that Ravn and Hwanwoong like each other since they’re any subtle. Youngjo goes to the meat counter instead and can’t help but smile. The night before he had gone out the hotel while Seoho was sleeping and discovered a corner where the stars can be perfectly contemplated, and he knew he had to show that place to Hwanwoong. After taking the meat and a few french fries, he goes back to his table and shares a wink with Seoho. His roommate already knows what Ravn wants to do.

 

____________

 

Having taken a shower and dressed up with a white shirt, dark jeans and his favourite Converse, Ravn rings the doorbell of Keonhee and Hwanwoong’s room. The dancer doesn’t take long and let’s his hyung in with a big smile on his face.

 

“What are you dressed up for, hyung?”

“I wanna take you somewhere” says Youngjo sitting down in one of the two twin beds. 

“Now? It’s late…”

“And tomorrow we’re free to have some rest. Please” he looks at the younger with a cute face that is difficult to reject and claps his hands when Hwanwoong starts looking for some clothes inside his suitcase.

“You don’t need much to be happy, huh?” whispers the dancer, unable to erase the big smile on his face.

 

After a few minutes, Hwanwoong takes the card that works as the key of his room and his phone. Both boys are on their way to the place Ravn wanted to show the younger. They walk around the streets of Valmadrera under the moonlight, their hands rubbing till the point they shyly intertwine their pinkies. It doesn’t take more than fifteen minutes for them to arrive at a dead-end road with staircases that don’t lead anywhere. The alley was right in front of Como lake, the lake that borders the town.

 

“We’re here” says the older, sitting down on the last thread.

“How did you know about this place? It’s a little dark and scaring…

“Just sit down and look up the sky”

 

Youngjo pats the thread next to him and Hwanwoong goes with him. He grabs the older’s arm and pays attention to the sky. A big smile appears on his face at the sight of a great amount of stars filling up the sky. He hasn’t been able to see something like this for years since the light pollution and the high buildings in Seoul make that impossible.

 

“Wow…”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ravn smiles. “If you look at the lake you can see how the city lights reflect on the water creating a beautiful picture”

“I love it. Thank you”

 

The dancer rests his cheek on Ravn’s shoulder and is amazed by the stars and the lights reflected on the lake, without erasing his smile. For a minute, he forgets about everything: his work, his family, his friends, his life in Seoul, his fans, his music… he forgets about everything but the boy sitting next to him, the one who makes his heart go faster and who helps him feel better during the worst moments. The boy he loves. And, at the sight of a shooting star passing above them, he closes his eyes and makes a wish.

 

“Did you see the shooting start? asks Youngjo.

“I did”

“And did you make a wish?”

 

Hwanwoong raises his head from where it was resting, looks at Ravn into his eyes and nods. Then, he looks at his lips and bits his own, holding back his breath. He wants to kiss the older, he knows he has to do it, but at the same time he’s afraid the older will feel bothered about it.

 

“Did you make a wish, hyung?”

“Yes, but it’s not up to me to make it happen”

“And what is it up to?”

 

They whisper, as if raising their voices would ruin the beautiful moment they’re sharing. After the last question from the younger, they keep silent with their faces closer than ever. Their heart beat is strong and fast, and the feeling of the butterflies flying around their stomachs encourage them to be closer each time; till Hwanwoong decides to press his lips against Ravn’s. The kiss just takes a few seconds before the dancer goes back, blushing and feeling nervous, too nervous. He waits for a reaction from the other unable to look into his eyes again. A lot of different thoughts and scenarios are running across his head and—

 

“If you’re going to kiss me do it right, idiot” whispers Youngjo, cupping the dancer’s face between his hands and pressing their lips together once more in a longer and better kiss.

 

It is the first time for Ravn that a wish made to a shooting star come true.


End file.
